The Gaming wizard
by Atheist God
Summary: This is another gamer fic. I know that there a lot of them on this site, but I hope that mine will be good. I love Dresden Files but there few good fics here, so I tried my hand at it. If you like it please review, if you hate it tell me why(in a review).If you have ideas about plot, tell me about them! You know what? Just review!


CHAPTER 1

My name is Gabriel McCoy and this is my story.

While this begining it's dramatic, it's also true.

If I would have to chose a word to describe myself I wish it would be something cool like smart or strong, but I can't tell this without laughing. The truth is that lazy or average it would be a better choice. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not stupid or something like this, I can easily keep my place in the upper half of my class. Of course I can be better, everybody can be if they try hard enough, but I don't understand why. Why should I try learning math all day at home, when I could do my homework and then play all day? Warcraft is way more interesting than calculus.

This aside, I should probably say a few words about myself-I am fifteen years old(my birthday was yesterday-1 July,for the record), I'm not tall or short, but average, at 1,60 meters, I have dark hair, that in the right light seems reddish, my eyes are a dark green. I didn't grow up with my family, in fact all I know about them is that my mother died a few days after I was born and my dad is alive, but I don't see him much. In fifteen years I can remember seeing him a few times: once when I was five years old, and I didn't understand much about my situation, all I can remember is a tall man with weird gold eyes and a good sense of humor. He stayed for a few days and then he went on another business trip. Even now I don't exactly know what he does, but my caretaker Chris says it's the family business. I was raised by him, but I wasn't particularly close to him because of his professional behavior-always addressing me with cool and polite ,,sir'', that and the regular beatings in my self-defense course,with him as my sensei. I was born and raised in a small city in the countryside of England. I remember both Chris and father saying that once I was fifteen he'll come and train me to continue my family business. Since yesterday was my fiftenth birthday I spend the last night saying goodbye to Chris and my few friends-that and wondering what exactly would my training be.

This morning when I woke up Chris was gone and in the kitchen was my father. He was looking exactly as I remembered-tall, more than 30cm taller than me, he was wearing a black business suit,a shining gold watch on his wrist and a pair of sunglasses(why does he wear those in the house?). I had to restrain myself from laughing when I thought that he was a Men in Black fan. I didn't manage it to well, and a snort escaped my mouth.

"Something funny,Gabriel?" he said looking at me sternly.

"Sorry, I hadn't known that you are a fan of Men in Black'' I replied biting back another chuckle.

"I am not, but it's always funny to watch people's reactions when they first see me" he said while removing his sunglasses. I saw that he had the same shade of gold, as I remembered(contact lenses).

"It's nice to see you again!" I said while waiting for his reply.

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you. I believe that you have some questions for me" he spoke, watching me carefully.

That's what I was waiting for: "What is the family business? And what subjects will I be training for?"

"You'll be training your self-defense skills, your survival skills and many others. And to answer your first questions, I'll need you to answer me to some questions" he looked at me without a hint of a smile.

"What do you know about the supernatural world?"

I watched him carefully, he wasn't smiling or anything, so he probably wasn't mocking me.

"Chris told me about it a bit when I was young, but I didn't exactly believed him" I replied.

"Well…since I don't want to spend the day telling you about it, I can tell you the important bits: there are three types of vampires: Black, White and Jade. The black ones are the type of vampires you read about in ,,Dracula", they can be killed by setting it on fire or cutting the head,and sunlight kills them. White vampires are feeding on emotions so they are more subtle that the black ones-they are a bit stronger and faster than a normal human, but they can be killed if you cut their head, or setting it on flame. The Jade vampires are even more subtle than the whites and they mostly feed on memories, they are stronger and faster that a human, but cutting the head works. There are more types of werewolves as well-when dealing with them you need to know that they are fast and extremely strong,but like vampires you can kill them by cutting the head, breaking the neck and setting on fire are good as and they are allergic to silver. You should avoid being bitten or scratched by one, because there is a possibility of being infected by them. There are also the Fae- Summer and Winter, while they maybe seen as good(summer) and evil(winter) but that's not the truth. You should never make a deal with a Fae, because you may be regretting it can be killed by cold Iron or cutting their heads. Their main strenght is their Glamour, which are extremely strong illusions, but they are very strong and fast as well. There are also the wizards-which are cunning and powerfull. They are tricky, there are light wizards(which doesn't mean good) who are led by the White Council who are set in their way and arrogant. You should stay out of their way, because by managing our family business you'll break some of their laws, for which they will kill you. There are also black wizards(warlocks) that you should avoid as well. The wizards in general, are a bit stronger than a human, and faster as well , but they can be killed like you would kill a normal man. But you should avoid it because a experienced wizard can take their revenge for killing them by their Death curses like 'set their attacker on fire' are harder to avoid then more complex ones-but if the wizard is skilled enough there are no limits to their last curse. But you can avoid it by killing the wizard in one shot before he realise that he is we are speaking about wizards I should warn you about the most European wizards, they aren't a part of the White Council, each country is led by a minister elected by the wizards living in that country. They have lots of laws, the most important for you is the one that say that it's illegal for people under 17 to use magic outside of certain zones. Luckly for you , I blocked your trace, but still you have to be and you should stay out of London until you have a higher level.

And the most dangerous enemy are the Denarians-they are either humans or wizards possessed by a Fallen Angel. While the Angels aren't allowed to enter the world, they can possess those who touch their coins,so their power is limited. So the stronger the host is, the stronger they are- for example Nicodemus Archleone is the leader of the organisation and the host of Anduriel-one of Lucifer's captains. He is the oldest, and by far, the strongest Denarian alive and he is a fully cooperative host to the fallen is intelligent, a good planner,and extremely patient, he is charming and he lives to creat chaos-his plans in the long run are unknown. If you meet him you should run as hard and as fast as you can. The other race you need to know about are the Angels-they aren't allowed on earth or interfering with other being.

The strongest are the ArchAngels:Michael,Gabriel,Raphael and Uriel-me. I know this is painfully to hear for you, but fifteen years ago I was given a mission by Father, to have a child and have him help The Knights of the you are my son you are stronger and faster than human, a bit faster than wizards and slower than White vampires.

And there are other races of supernatural beings-to many to tell you about them. I give you an advice-if you meet a hostile being and you don't know anything about it you have two options:you cut their head, or you kill it with that doesn't work you run.

I know that I told you a lot and you have to think about this , but we don't have enough time to spend. So I will give you a gift, a power-up to help you with the coming tasks." He said looking somewhat sad at me.

And then,faster than I could follow , he touched me in forehead with his big finger-and that is the last thing I remember before the world blackened.

I woke up immediately when I heard the ping, it was the same annoyingly sharp ping from the video games I played in the past, the sound the game made when you leveled up or when you had a new notification or message. Even if I didn't wanted I opened my eyes- and I saw the source of the ping, above my face was a blue window with something written on it. My eyes, still unfocused by the hours of sleeping couldn't read it, or they could and I didn't believe them…

I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. After I did that I looked in the mirror-above my head there was a floating text: **Gabriel McCoy-Wizard-Lv1.** The reason I was awaken, the ping was heard again, this time an impersonal voice was heard:" **You have two new messages"**.

Confused, I pressed the small picture of a mailbox, and another window appeared in front of me: the first message was from my father,Uriel(I still can't believe it!) it was:" **Hello,son! Since I explained some things to you yesterday, this is my gift to you. You'll be able to view your life as a video game, from now all you do is your choice. But be careful and patient, because the decisions you make are permanent so think twice before you act. Have fun and grow stronger, once you reach level 10 I'll speak with you again."** The second message was also from dad: " **I almost have forgotten! These are your new gear:a staff to help you with melee combat, a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and a pair of trainers. Have fun (again)! "**

I looked again at the window and thinking of the other games I played I said: **Menu**. Another blue window appeared with the options: **Character Info,Bags,Spellbook,Abilities/Skills,Quests,Dungeons, Option** and **Help Request.** I touched the first one:

 **Character Info:**

 **Gabriel McCoy**

 **The Gamer**

 **Wizard**

 **Level 1**

 **HP:200, HP=health points**

 **When HP is 0 you'll die**

 **MP:200, MP=mana/magic points**

 **When MP is 0 you'll start loosin HP**

 **Exp:0/20**

 **Stats:**

 **Stamina:4**

 **Stamina is the source of all health , 1stamina point=50HP.**

 **Strenght:4**

 **Strenght increases attack power,may create the skill:parry.**

 **Agility:5**

 **Agility increases melee and ranged attack power,may create the skill:dodge.**

 **Wisdom:4**

 **Wisdom increases spells power,1wisdom point=50MP**

 **Will power:7**

 **Will power increases the chance of resist illusions or glamours**

 **Luck:4**

 **Luck increases the chance to find loot from the enemies you killed.**

(I get loot !)

I pressed **Bags** , and then a black box appeared in front of me with 10 empty slots and a text written above it: **0G,0S,0K. G=galleon-small gold coin; S=sikle-small silver coin; K=knut-small bronze coin. 1G=17S=493K.**

After **Bags** the next window was **Spellbook.** Right now there was only a spell there:

 **Mana dart**

 **Level1**

 **Damage:10-15**

 **Critical hit:100%-200%=20-45**

 **Cost:5MP**

'I can't believe I can use spells' I said grinning. I took a deep breath , pointing my hand toward the ground , took another deep breath and I yelled: **Mana dart**. And waited for an explosion.

And nothing happened. I looked around confused and tried again, with the same result. I started to get angry- 'Why the hell nothing happens!'. I started to feel a burn in my chest, a feeling of fullness, it's hard to explain if you hadn't felt it. A bit more confident I said: **Mana dart**. And this time it happened. A small white dot left my hand with great speed and hit me in the leg. I'm glad that the explosion I was waiting for didn't happen, because I still need my leg. Instead there was a small sting, that felt like it burned , but that was it. I looked in the mirror and saw that a small part of my HP was missing and soon it started regenerating. And there was that annoying ping again with the new notification **: "Congratulation on using your first spell! You receive a wisdom point ! "**

'Well…this is new, at least I am glad that I cain gain point so easily.'

'Maybe I should play later with spells'. I touched the next option in the menu: **Skills.**

 **Gamer's mind-Passive-LvMax:Allows the user to calmly and logically think immunity to mental effect(stun,freeze,etc) and mental spells**

 **Gamer's body-Passive-LvMax:grants the users a body that allows the user to live in the real world like a video game. By sleeping he restores HP,MP and most of negative status effects are deleted.**

 **Third Eye-Active-LvMax:allows the user to gaze upon the world and see it's supernatural side, allowing the perception of things normally has been seen with it, it's never forgotten, so use it wisely!**

 **Cost:50MP/1Second**

 **Soulgaze-Active-LvMax:when a practicing wizard and a being with a soul look each others in the eyes,it opens a window into their souls. It can't be faked,but it doesn't relay specific information, but it gives you a vague impression if they can be trusted or not. The memory doesn't fade with time.**

 **Cost:10MP/1S**

 **Observe-Active-LvMax:it gives you information about the object/person you use it. You can't use it on people with a level over 30 right now(your current level+29)**

I pressed **Exit** and I touched the next one : **Quests.** I had only one quest active: **Get to level 5.** I guess that when I reach it, I'll be able to take normal quests. But how should I get there when I have no quest? Then I suddenly had an idea: the **Dungeons.** I pressed the button for it and I had two option: **Empty Dungeon** or **Zombie Apocalypse Dungeon.** Deciding on the second one, I put the clothes from dad on me, equipped the staff, and felt it appear in my hand. I used **Observe** on it :

 **Short Mage Staff-Lv1**

 **Damage:1-3**

'Weak, but enough for now' I thought watching it . I pressed **Zombie Apocalypse Dungeon.** It was a flash of light that blinded me and when I opened my eyes I was in an unknown city, under a tree. I don't know what I expected but I didn't get it: there were buildings of fire, no people that I could see and quiet,so quiet. I started walking, being careful to make no noise and to look around to see any zombie before I was attacked. After a short time I saw one-it was looking horrible, he had a few bite wounds on his face and his right ankle was broken, so he was dragging his foot after him.I looked at him and said as quiet as I could: **Observe.**

 **Zombie**

 **Level1**

 **100HP**

 **0MP**

He was over 40meters away from me, so I pointed my index finger at him and whispered: **Mana dart.** My aim was a bit off so instead of hitting the head as I planned, it hit a few meters to the right of him. The zombie raised his head and looked toward me and started running at me, dragging his right leg. He started getting a bit closer, at 30meters I started aiming again and this time I managed to hit him, it was a good hit, straight to his chest causing 15damage,when I saw that he was at 20meters I hit him with another **mana dart** this time his head, causing 35damage, being a critical hit. With half of his HP gone and I had 185MP remaining which was good. What wasn't good was the fact that the zombie was at 10meters away from me so I took a few steps back and casted another **mana dart** toward his head. The zombie took 45 damage and it had 5HP. The problem was that the zombie was just two meters away and I didn't had time for another spell. A second later the zombie threw himself at my neck, trying to bite me. Figuring what he wanted I managed to dodge him, with his back to me hit him as hard as I could with my staff,throwing him to the ground and causing him to lose 2 HP. Whith him down I stomped as hard as I could on his neck, breaking it. To be sure I used **Observe** again.

 **Zombie-Level1-0HP-0MP.**

I heard a ping, opening my **Menu** I saw that I gained 5XP. Looking again at the zombie, I saw that he disappeared , leaving behind 5 bronze coins. I opened my **Bag** and put them there.

I started walking around trying to find another zombie to kill, I only needed another three to reach level 2. I didn't wait long before I saw one-he was 20 meters away chewing a fallen human. I started walking as careful and quiet as possible to get another twenty meters between us. When I reached fourty meters I used **Observe** to see his level, it was the same as the last one. I tried a **mana dart** and this time I hit him on my first try in his leg, not waiting him to start running I casted another one, this one sadly,missed him. As he was thirty meters away I casted two **mana darts** and both hit. I looked at his HP bar(which was above his head) **65/100HP**. Cursing, I casted as far as I could as he was nearing twenty meters-after four spells I managed to kill him. Grinning I looked at my HP and MP bars, my HP was full,but my MP was at 140.

Again,I started looking for the next zombie,which took a few time to find. To my surprise when I used **Observe** on him I saw that he was level2 and had 150HP. I was pretty far so I started to cast as many **mana darts** as I could. Until he reached me I had managed to cast it 20 times, causing it to level up: **Mana dart-Level2-Damage:15-20-Critical hit:100%-200%=45-60-Cost:5MP**

When he reached me, the zombie had 10 HP(I missed 7times out of 20, which is pretty good for me!). When he tried to bit me, I dodged to my left and fired a **mana dart** which hit his head, which made me pretty happy, even if it's hard to miss from 1meter distance. He died leaving behing a small knife and 7knuts. I took them and put them in the **Bag** to observe them later. I opened the **Menu** and pressed **Character Info.**

 **Gabriel McCoy**

 **The Gamer**

 **Wizard**

 **Level 2**

 **HP:200, HP=health points**

 **When HP is 0 you'll die**

 **MP:200, MP=mana/magic points**

 **When MP is 0 you'll start loosin HP**

 **Exp:0/20**

 **Stats:**

 **Stamina:4**

 **Stamina is the source of all health , 1stamina point=50HP.**

 **Strenght:4**

 **Strenght increases attack power,may create the skill:parry.**

 **Agility:5**

 **Agility increases melee and ranged attack power,may create the skill:dodge.**

 **Wisdom:5**

 **Wisdom increases spells power,1wisdom point=50MP**

 **Will power:7**

 **Will power increases the chance of resist illusions or glamours**

 **Luck:4**

 **Luck increases the chance to find loot from the enemies you killed**

 **Free points:4**

I put my put two of my free points I gained in Stamina and two in Wisdom,seeing that not having enough HP or MP could kill me.

I tried to press **Exit** to leave the Dungeon when I saw a message: **"You can leave this dungeon, only if you finish it."**

End of Chapter 1

Author note:

Sorry for not updating my other fics, but I just started some games(WoW, and SWTOR), started a few books, TV series. That and school.

If anyone knows any good fic HP,Naruto,Dresden Files,rwby,Lotr,Hobbit say it in a review.

Consider the last fic abandoned, if somebody wants to continue it, or inspire from it feel free to do it.

If you see some mistakes please tell me in a you like it tell me in a you hate it tell me in a you have ideas tell me in a review.

I don't that I need to tell you to review again, no? **(HINT)**


End file.
